londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' 'Friday 7th September 2018' *WoodfordGreen: 2 Goldcrest, Blackcap and Willow Warbler through by 8 am. (Ken Murray) 'Thursday 6th September 2018' *Alexandra Park: 3 Yellow Wagtail (2SW & 1SE), 7 Swallow WNW, 3 Meadow Pipit, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 7+ Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, 2 Small Heath, 2 Small Copper (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Tree Pipit NE 06:58 calling sharply, 2 Garganey still, 5 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, 3 Lapwing, Little Egret, 3 Reed Warbler, Cetti’s Warbler, Bullfinch, 40+ House Martin, 5 Sand Martin, Barn Swallow; also a close encounter with a Reeves’s Muntjac Deer behind the main hide (Magnus Andersson) *Crossness: 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Hobby, 40 Shelduck, 20+ House Sparrows in bramble patches, didn't see any terns - PM and tide out (Michael Mac); Kestrel being chased by a Magpie over Crossness Nature Reserve (Paul Francis) *East Dulwich SE22: Great White Egret flying E (Steven Robinson) *Fulham Reach (Thames): Gadwall, 4 Teal (both 1st of summer), Yellow-legged Gull (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gallions Reach: Great White Egret, Black Tern, Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow Wagtail (KJM) *Hampstead Heath: (All Parliament Hill) Peregrine N at 1145, Hobby feeding, Red Kite N, C Buzzard NW, 3 Yellow Wagtails E, 2 Grey Wagtails SE, 250 House Martins, 10 Sand Martins, 50 Swallows mostly feeding but a few were flying W, heard a Meadow Pipit (Pete Mantle) *Lewisham: Little Egret on Ravensbourne River just outside DLR station (Paul Francis) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Common Buzzard low over court mid morning, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Kingfisher, Reed Warbler, Common Sandpiper (Shailesh Patel, Bob Husband & RSPB NW London Local Group) Please note: there will be essential management work on the wader scrape, marsh and main lake September 18th-20th inclusive. This is to: control the non-native New Zealand Pygmyweed; improve wader feeding areas; coppice tree blocks and hedgerows on the edges of the lakes. This work coincides with a water vole population survey over the whole site. Apologies for any disturbance this may cause. (WWT website) *Mayflower Park Wetlands: Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff singing, Blackcap no sign of y’days Spot Flys (Isaiah Rowe) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 5 Grey Wagtail below the weir this evening, Peregrine on pylon just outside Marshes gate (Alastair Dent) *Mudchute Farm: 2 Lesser Whitethroats, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Sean Huggins) *One New Change, EC4M: Common Buzzard seen from the roof terrace circling over the River Thames at 15:20. Gained height then flew E. (Katy McGilvray) *Peckham Rye Park: Buzzard (Steven Robinson) *Rainham RSPB: Great Egret 1015-1340 (Simren Soor, Malcolm Rush, John Humble et al per ELBF FB); Spotted Flycatcher (Jerry Hoare per ELBF FB); 2 Pintail, 6 Little Egret, 5 2f Sparrowhawk, Marsh Harrier m & 2cy m & 2juv, 10 Buzzard, 52 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, 5 Kestrel, 4 Hobby, 32 Stock Dove, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroat (Howard Vaughan, Andy Tweed via ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: 2 Raven (M.Lewis per JW); 18+ Common Buzzard - most moving NW and after 13.15, 2 Hobby, 6 Sparrowhawk - a few perhaps migrants, 30 Swallow S, 35+ House Martin S, Wheatear, Whinchat - Lawn Field (J.Wilczur) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, ambushed by a Sparrowhawk but escaped (Frank Nugent) *Southgate (Chase Road/Charter Way, N14): Orange Sallow at bus-stop shelter (Robert Callf) *Sutcliffe Park: Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, 3 Reed Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Totteridge Valley: Yellow Wagtail, c30 House Martin, 2 Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Kingfisher (Dollis Brook), 4 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Rook, Bullfinch, also 2 Small Copper (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 4 Wood Sandpiper, picked up high whilst scanning hirundines, circled no5 reservoir calling, a bird appeared to land on filter beds but no sign around reservoirs, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 3 Wigeon also on No 5 (Jamie Partridge, David Bradshaw); also 9 Common Sandpipers, first Meadow Pipit of autumn, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warblers, Barnacle Goose, Buzzard (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: Juv RED-BACKED SHRIKE still in pub scrub (8:30-9:15 at least), Sparrowhawk, 1 Swallow thru, 1 Chiffchaff (Charlie Farrell); 3-4 Whinchat, f Redstart, f Wheatear, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Garden Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 13 House Martin, 4 Swallow, Hobby, Kestrel, Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Gadwall, white Budgie (Nick Croft/Chris Baldwin et al) 'Wednesday 5th September 2018' *Alexandra Park: 6 Yellow Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit, Common Buzzard S, 22 Swallow mostly SW, Willow Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, 4+ Blackcap, Common Whitethroat; Small Heath, Small Copper, 2 Southern Hawker (APOG Birders) * Beckton SW: 2 Green Sandpiper, 17 Common Tern, 4 Black Tern, Kingfisher, 7 Yellow Wagtail am (Dave Morrison tweet) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Garganey, Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Egyptian Goose, Grey Wagtail, 20+ House Martin (Steve Blake) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Dagnam Park: 25 House Martin, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *Ellenbrook Fields: Green Sandpiper, 2 Raven, 1+ Willow Warbler, c2 Reed Warbler, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Whinchat (per Herts BC) *Gallions Reach: Arctic Skua, Black Tern, Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow Wagtail (Kevin McManus); 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Sandwich Tern, Arctic Tern, 6''' Black Tern 0800-1100 (Gary James via Essex BwS) *Hackney Marshes: Peregrine on pylon outside filter beds, calling Chiffchaff nearby and c25 Goldfinches enjoying the teasels 08:30 (Alastair Dent); also 2 '''Whinchats by the new pavillion 3.30pm (J-P Elmes) * Hanger Hill Park, Ealing: Wryneck circa 14:30. (Nigel Bewley) Nigel, have you got a more precise location, please? /MA There's a playground in Hanger Hill Park, separated from Fox Wood and the football field by Fox Lane. Fox Lane runs off Hillcrest Road. The wryneck was about 30m east of the playground, halfway down a gentle slope [grid ref ca.TQ183820]. It flew off south, into Fox Wood [site grid ref TQ181821]. NB But isn't Fox Wd located W/NW from the slope Nigel, across the football pitches? Yes, you are quite right. West of the playground towards football pitch. I live on Garth Mews, off Greystoke Gardens btw. NB Many thx for your directions, Nigel. *King George V Reservoir: 3 Wigeon, Goldeneye, Black-necked Grebe, Buzzard, juv Ruff, c10 Common Sandpiper, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, c20 Linnet (Patrick Hart per ELBF FB, Chris Farthing tweet) *Leyton Flats/Snarebrook: m Wheatear, Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail over, 4 Meadow Pipit, probable Red-rumped Swallow circled area twice with a group of Barn Swallow calling, based on call I would say almost certain, very distinctive and loud, however only caught a glimpse of the bird as it was obscured by trees and then it quickly flew off north with the other Swallows still calling (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey & Black-tailed Godwit scrape, 3 Wigeon, Shelduck, Kingfisher, 2 Peregrine, 4 Yellow Wagtail over S, 14 House Martin, 2 Swallow, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (WWT website); Hobby (Simon Fogg et al) *Mayflower Park Wetlands: 1-2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1f Blackcap and 2 Chiffchaff (Isaiah Rowe) *Panshanger Park: Common Sandpiper (Murray Brown via Herts BC); Hobby, Cetti's Warbler singing ('Tarmac NCT' via Herts BC) *Rainham RSPB: Arctic Skua upriver early-pm (BirdGuides report at 1420); Arctic Skua upriver 14.41 (per FJM); 20 Arctic Tern, ad Arctic Skua of the above birds, 16 Avocet, 7 Ringed Plover, Curlew, Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, Greenshank, Wheatear, 5 Stonechat (Andy Tweed per ELBF FB); Oystercatcher, 2 Green Sandpiper (Alan Tanner per ELBF FB); 2 Pintail, 12 Little Egret, 17 Cormorant, juv Marsh Harrier, 15 Sand Martin, 2 Swallow, 105 House Martin, 2 Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, 9 Meadow Pipit (Howard Vaughan via ELBF FB); 71 Black-tailed Godwit (per ELBF FB) *Regent’s Park: 4 Whinchat (Triangle Pen, 3 Chat Bushes), 3 Common Redstart ('''Chat Bushes) *Richmond Park: 1 '''Spotted Flycatcher hawthorn valley, 1 Whinchat gorse enclosure early pm (Franko J Maroevic); Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Hobby, Whinchat - second bird (P.Redmond, P.Carlill per JW) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Staines Moor: 2 Red Kite, Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 20+ Yellow Wagtail (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe s basin, 4 Common Sandpiper, Hobby, 2 Yellow Wagtail pm (Dom Pia tweet) *Trent Park: 2 Whinchat together 'Old Golf Course' 11:35-12:00hrs at least, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap (Robert Callf); Whinchats still present at 14:45 pm, also 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Common Buzzard, 4 Mandarin, Nuthatch, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Spotted Flycatcher w edge of Gully (Pete Lowman) *Tufnell Park N7: Sparrowhawk N 18:45 (Reuben Braddock) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3 Little Egret, 3 Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 5+ Green Sandpiper, 3+ Greenshank, 3+ Common Tern, 3 Hobby am (TyttGP tweet); 4 Wigeon, 4 Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 7 Common Tern & Hobby main gp evng (Rupert Evershed tweet); 6 Green Sandpiper 4 main gp & 2 fishing lake (per Herts BC) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 1cy Yellow-legged Gull Lockwood, 3 Wigeon no5, 3 Northern Wheatear, 6+ Common Sandpipers, 2 Peregrines, 10+ Willow Warblers, 10+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps, 400+ House Martins, 100+ Sand Martins, 2+ Swallows all nos 4&5 (David Callahan, Jamie Partridge, David Bradshaw) *Walton Res: Raven over c7am (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher long wood, Whinchat pub scrub am (Chris Baldwin tweet); RED-BACKED SHRIKE still & f Common Redstart pub scrub 1205 - pls keep to main paths, 5 Wheatear f-type burnt brooms s of long wd 1740 (Wanstead Birding tweets); 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 12 Swallow N, Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Hobby, Kestrel, 5 calling Little Owl, 6 Meadow Pipit S, Skylark, 2 Gadwall (Nick Croft) Apparently the shrike could have been there a week prior to our first report. Chris spoke to a guy who gave the description of a bird that fitted RBS chased from one of the copses on the 21st. *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Willow Warbler, 11 Chiffchaff, 3 Whitethroat, Hobby, Kestrel, 48 Gadwall, 13 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Peregrine, Yellow-legged Gull, Sparrowhawk, House Martin, 20 Shoveler (Chris Farthing). 'Tuesday 4th September 2018' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW, 16 Swallow N, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Little Grebe Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Bayhurst Wood area: Peregrine, 2 Chiffchaff, Red Kite, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Bullfinch, Nuthatch, Reed Bunting (Dan Pinkham) *Belhus Woods CP: incl 8 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 5 Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, 8 Little Grebe, 13 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, 12 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 44 Lapwing, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Sand Martin, Cetti’s Warbler, Willow Warbler, 12 Chiffchaff, 9 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Garganey still fr main hide, m Wigeon, 3 Lapwing, 5 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe, Common Gull, Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Greylag Geese, 2 Yellow Wagtail over (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Peregrine, Stock Dove, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Black Tern upriver 11.05, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Little Egret, 30 Lapwing, 20 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Kestrel, 5 Swallow (Conrad Ellam) *Finsbury Square: juv Black Redstart to left of NCP pedestrian entrance on City Rd (Mark Fairless) *Garden Wood: 2 Hobby (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill- Yellow Wagtail SW, 3 juv Black-headed Gulls NE, 6 Swallows NE, Spotted Flycatcher (Pete Mantle) *Holmethorpe SPs: White Wagtail Water Colours island TQ292515 (Gordon Hay via Surrey BN) *Ingrebourne Valley: 30 Teal, 8 Grey Heron, 130 Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 2 Common Whitethroat (Dave McGough per ELBF FB) *King George's Park, Wandsworth: Peregrine perched for some time on adj flats am (Phil Belman) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still, Wigeon, 8 Little Grebe & 3yg, 3 Snipe, Peregrine, 35 House Martin, 3 Chiffchaff, Yellow Wagtail NE (WWT website); Garganey nr tern_raft fr peacock_tower 1000 but elusive (Paul Mattos via Surrey BN) *Nazeing, Harold’s Park Farm: 15 Yellow Wagtail in paddocks, 3 Yellowhammer, 3 Linnet, 4 Common Buzzard, 2 Nuthatch, 5 Red-legged Partridge; Hare (Chris Baldwin) *Nonsuch Park: 1-2 Hobby, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Kestrel, Nuthatch (Isaiah Rowe) *Northolt: Yellow-legged Gull (Waspurs) *Palmers Green, N13: Hobby circled low then SE over Eaton Park Rd 18:25 (Katy McGilvray) *Rainham RSPB: 2f Sparrowhawk, 3 Marsh Harrier m 2juv, Buzzard, Ringed Plover, 58 Black-tailed Godwit, Dunlin, 7 Snipe, 7''' Greenshank, 3 Common Tern, Barn Owl, juv '''Black Tern, 3 Hobby, 6 Kestrel, 12 House Martin, Sedge Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, 10 Yellow Wagtail, Meadow Pipit (Howard Vaughan, David Smith, Andy Tweed via ELBF FB) *Rye Meads RSPB: 42 Lapwing & 17 Snipe fr gadwall_hide (RSPB tweet) *St. James's Park: Grey Wagtail 13.40 (Mikey Amos) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black Tern, 5+ Yellow Wagtail, juv Little Ringed Plover, Hobby am (Steve Chastell tweet); Black-necked Grebe, 4 Common Sandpiper, 4 Black Tern still, 2 Yellow Wagtail early-pm (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stocker's Lake: 2m Red-crested Pochard, Kingfisher (Charlie Ramsay via Herts BC) *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 15 Barn Swallow (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Snipe, 1+ Common Sandpiper, 3+ Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 6+ Common Tern but no Wood_Sandpipers early-am (Rupert Evershed tweet); 3''' Greenshank main gp 1100 (Steve Pearce per TyttGP tweet); 2 Green Sandpiper main gp (Alan Gardiner tweet); Little Egret, 3 Common Sandpiper, 6+ Common Tern fishing lake (Steve Blake via Herts BC); f Wigeon & 2 Snipe main gp, 40+ Linnet willows fm (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Filter Beds: Yellow Wagtail, 15 Sand Martins (Dan Barrett) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Great Egret E Warwick island 1305-1510 then left high SW, Barnacle Goose, Yellow Wagtail, 5 Swallows N, 30 Sand Martins, 100 House Martins, 5 Common Sandpipers, 5 Willow Warblers, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: RED-BACKED SHRIKE still in pub scrub day, Whinchat, 10+ Blackcap, Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Swallow, 5 Shoveler, 5 Teal, Lapwing, Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft); R-bS still 1915 (Neal Moister tweet) *West Putney: Honey Buzzard SE 12.10 (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Common Sandpiper, Peregrine, Yellow-legged Gull, 40 House Martin (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: 18 Mistle Thrush on cricket pitch (Tony Brown) 'Monday 3rd September 2018' *Alexandra Park: 4 Common Buzzard incl 3 kettling, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Swift, 2 Swallow, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap; 3 Small Heath, 3 Small Copper (APOG Birders) *Bankside SE1: 1 Spotted Flycatcher still in birches at e end of Tate Modern, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Peregrine (Reuben Braddock) *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Black Tern ad juv, juv Spotted Redshank, juv Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 4 Lapwing, 100+ Swallow (BFBG, Peter Alfrey) pics here *Blackheath: 18 House Sparrow (Ray Crouch) *Brook Farm, Upminster: 2 Sparrowhawk, 5 Buzzard, Hobby, 3 Kestrel, 53 Sand Martin S 1230-1530), 13 Swallow, 52 House Sparrow (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Gallions Reach: Black Tern, 3 Sandwich Tern, 2 Arctic Tern, Common Buzzard (Kevin McManus et al) *Hollow Ponds: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Nuthatch (J-P Elmes) *Hyde Park: 4 House Martin (Ray Crouch) *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Green Sandpiper, Garden Warbler, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Whinchat, 4 Bullfinch (Shaun Harvey tweet) *KGVI Res: Hobby juv on fence fr Staines Moor (Franko J Maroevic) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey scrape still, 6 Snipe, 2 Kingfisher, Swallow, 25 House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (WWT website) *Mardyke Valley, Stifford-Aveley: incl 3 Buzzard, Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, Great Egret, Little Egret, 5 Cormorant, Barn Owl, 7 Jay, Cetti’s Warbler, Willow Warbler, 9 Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, 10 Blackcap, Yellow Wagtail (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Molesey: 1 Marsh Harrier over late pm (John Gard per Franko Maroevic) *Morden Hall Park: Water Rail, f Kingfisher, Willow Warbler, Treecreeper (Arjun Dutta tweet) *Primrose Hill: 7-9 Buzzard over 1230-1420 incl 6 high NNW 1305, Greenshank S past Regent's Pk lake 0655, 2+ Swift incl 1 S 1345, 3 Swallow S, 65+ House Martin incl flock of 56 S 1345 - vismig 0600-0800 & 1225-1425; Small Copper (Twitter) *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: 1 CATTLE EGRET early am on solar panels (Dave Harris per Franko Maroevic) record restored after removal w/o explanation on 4 Sep by 81.107.59.185 *Rainham RSPB: 2 Pintail (Howard Vaughan via RSPB blog); Spotted Flycatcher (David Smith per ELBF FB); 2 Whinchat, 6''' Stonechat, '''Wheatear (Andy Tweed per ELBF FB); Grey Plover (Fraser Simpson per ELBF FB); also 180 Greylag, 2f Sparrowhawk, 5 Marsh Harrier 2m f 2juv, 5 Buzzard, 122 Lapwing, Ringed Plover, 60 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Snipe, 5 Greenshank, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Hobby, 7 Kestrel, 16 Bearded Tit, 2 Sand Martin, 30 House Martin, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Sedge Warbler, 7 Reed Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Whitethroat, 5 Yellow Wagtail (Howard Vaughan, David Smith via ELBF FB) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, 2 Common Buzzard drifting E 14:45 (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone Marsh: 7 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Whinchat (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *South Norwood CP: Water Rail, Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Willow Warbler (Arjun Dutta tweet) *Staines Moor: CATTLE EGRET over n end am (Kev Campbell tweet); 5 Yellow Wagtail around cattle at N bridge early evng, 1 Whinchat n end, 1 Barn Owl hunting along bonehead ditch mostly along s end & central area, 3 Little Egrets. No sign of Cattle Egret - late tweet. (Franko J Maroevic) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, Little Gull still, 9 Black Tern still, 2 Yellow Wagtail early-am (Paul Watts tweet); 4 Common Sandpiper 1550, 7 Black Tern still but no sign Little Gull 1605 (Paul Mattos via Surrey BN) *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 15 Barn Swallow (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3 Snipe 2 main gp & 1 fishing lake, 3 Common Sandpiper & Green Sandpiper fishing lake, Green Sandpiper, Greenshank, 2 Common Tern & Hobby main gp (TyttGP tweet); Wood Sandpiper, 2''' Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpipers & 2 Snipe main pit evng (Simon West); 3 Green Sandpiper, '''2 Wood Sandpiper & Greenshank main gp fr maersk container 0520-1930 at least (Rupert Evershed per TyttGP tweet); also 3 Snipe main gp (Steve Pearce via Herts BC); also Little Egret & 2 Hobby ad & juv main gp (Rupert Evershed via Herts GP) *Walthamstow Marshes: LV Riding Centre front paddocks - 2 Pied Flycatcher 11.45-13.45; 3 Whinchats & Common Buzzard bomb crater field (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: RED-BACKED SHRIKE still pub scrub day, 3 Whinchat brooms 1500 (Chris Baldwin tweet) *Wimbledon Common: 2 juv Kestrel (Les Evans-Hill tweet) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Sedge Warbler, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk; first Willow Emerald Damselfly for site (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: Hobby over 6.49 am, plus a first for the year Greenfinch in garden (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 2nd September 2018' *Alexandra Park: ORTOLAN BUNTING 1w called then dropped into top of hawthorn 0930-0934 at s end of playing fields then flushed by dog walkers and flew low E but not relocated by 12 noon at least (Bob Watts); OB still not located by 13:00 but 2 Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 6 Chiffchaff; 30+ Speckled Wood, 20+ Large White, Peacock, Holly Blue, Common Blue, 3 Small Copper, Small Heath (Samuel Levy et al) *Amwell NR: 7 Sandwich Tern main pit 0910-0930 then S (Barry Reed tweets) *Barn Elms Playing Fields, Barnes: Swift (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Garganey, Sedge Warbler, Water Rail, 7 Little Egret, 3 Lapwing, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail over playing fields & on rafts (Brent Birders) *Bromley (footpath running SE from Wilberforce Oak to Holwood Farm): Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, 2 Blackcap m f, 2 Bullfinch f juv, Common Buzzard, 2+ Kestrels (A.Skinner & P.Mott) *Brook Farm, Upminster: 201 Sand Martin, 60 Swallow & 36 House Martin all S 1400-152, also Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 6 Buzzard, 2 Hobby ad juv, 2 Kestrel (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 3 Spotted Flycatcher nr green barn (Ian Magness per CFBW BG tweet) *Colney Heath: Hobby (June Hodgson via Herts BC) *Dagenham Chase: Hobby, Common Redstart (Vince Halley-Frame per ELBF FB) *Dagnam Park: 5 Cormorant, 2 Sparrowhawk, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, Wheatear (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *Dungeon Hill: incl Buzzard, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Swallow, Wheatear Little Dungeon Hill paddock TQ266595 (Duncan Jennings via DHSW blog) *Ellenbrook Fields: 2 Whinchat (per Herts BC) *Enfield Lock: 3 Red Kite & Common Buzzard W over house 14:00 (Martin Shepherd) *Frogmore Lakes: Hobby, Kingfisher (Alan Winn via Herts BC) *Fulham Reach: Yellow-legged Gull (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman) *Gallions Reach: Great White Egret, 6+ Black Tern, 5 Sandwich Tern, Little Gull, Willow Warbler (Kevin McManus et al); also Garganey, 3 Pochard, 4 Little Egret, 2 Buzzard, 8''' Sandwich Tern, 34 '''Arctic Tern incl flock of 29, 50+ Common Tern, 7''' Hobby, 3 Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, 2 '''Whinchat 0800-1300 (Gary James via Essex BwS) *Greenwich: juv Yellow-legged Gull by O2 but plebs viewing the 2 Common Seals disturbed the gull flock (Richard Bonser) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Kingfisher (Richard Green tweet) *Hackney Marshes: juv Kestrel (Joel Rawlings tweet) *Hammersmith: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 1cy 2cy on R Thames by The Dove pub (Josh Jones) *Hampstead Heath: Spotted Flycatcher sphagnum bog, 1 Swift (Frank Nugent); Buzzard over highgate ponds 1330 (Geoff Andrew tweet) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Hobby, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Little Egret, 3 Linnet (Tony Blake) *Hyde Park: ad Yellow-legged Gull perched on post in Serpentine (Nick Moll) *Kensington Gardens: Spotted Flycatcher limes & birch nr physical energy to 0840 at least (Des McKenzie tweet) *Lion Gorge: incl Kingfisher (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still, 4 Little Grebe & 3yg, Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, Kingfisher, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (WWT website); Willow Emerald Damselfly (Shailesh Patel) *Morden Hall Park: Water Rail (MHP NG tweets) *Nazeing, Lodge Farm: Whinchat 09:05 (Martin Shepherd) *Panshanger Park: Hobby prob juv, 2+ Raven over (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *Putney Heath: 2 Hobby 1juv, 1f Kestrel (Les Evans-Hill) *QE2 Res: CATTLE EGRET circled 0645-0649 then W (Dave Harris tweet); 4 Black Tern am (Chris Turner) *Queen’s Wood, N10: 2 Common Buzzard 1210 & 1400, 2 Swift 1210 (Matt Evans) *Rainham RSPB: Marsh Harrier, Grey Plover (Fraser Simpson per ELBF FB); Ringed Plover, Curlew, 61 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Dunlin, Snipe, 2 Greenshank, 4 Sandwich Tern, 5juv Common Tern, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail (Dominic Mitchell per ELBF FB) *Regent's Park: 2 Common Redstart as y'day 0820 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Common Redstart Holly Lodge paddocks (Peter Carlill); Hobby, Kingfisher, Common Sandpiper (Steve Woolfenden) *Rye Meads RSPB: ad f Garganey fr gadwall_hide, 3 Wigeon fr draper hide & ad m fr gadwall_hide (Alan Harris via Herts BC) *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: 2 Willow Warblers singing c10:00am (Linturn Hopkins); Green Sandpiper fr Tyler Hide (Jack Headley) *Sewardstone Marsh: Whinchat as y'day (Neville Smith) *Staines Moor: 3 Greenshank flew in c8.30 from dir'n of Stanwell Moor & appeared to land briefly then W, 2 Whinchat nw cnr, 1 Spotted Flycatcher willow patch by Colne, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 6+ Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat & Blackcap plentiful, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler Staines/Stanwell Moor border, 1 Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 3-4 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kingfisher & 2 Little Egret R Colne, 4+ Stock Dove (Iain Darbyshire) *Staines Reservoirs: Black Tern early-am, 7 Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Goldeneye (Dom Pia per FJM); also Black-necked Grebe, 2 Swift, 3 Yellow Wagtail (Dom Pia tweet); juv Little Gull am (Jonathan Nasir tweet); also 18 Black Tern, Hobby 0900-1100 (Robert Martin tweet); 16 Black Tern, no sign of Little Gull 1330 (Jim Sweetland tweet); 3 Common Sandpiper, juv Little Gull, 15 Black Tern, 2 Yellow Wagtail still late-evng (Dom Pia tweet) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3m Pheasant, 2-3 Buzzard, 2juv Sparrowhawk playing along hedge, Kestrel, 3-4 Hobby together hawking insects & later 1 v high bird over Buz'ard, 6 Stock Dove incl v tame juv approachable to 3m, Skylark, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4-8 Swallow, 12 Whitethroat incl family of 7, 3 Blackcap, f Wheatear, Whinchat, 3 Reed Bunting; tatty Painted Lady, 24 Small Heath, 2 Small Copper, 4 Common Blue (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 6 Egyptian Goose, Water Rail, 4+ Snipe, 2 Common Sandpiper, Greenshank fishing lake am, 3 Common Tern, Little Owl, Kingfisher, 2+ Hobby, Willow Warbler, 2+ Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher tytt'r fm fdrs & main gp fr Maersk container, Whinchat still, 2 Yellow Wagtail over early-am (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC); also 2 Little Egret & 3 Green Sandpiper main gp, 30+ Linnet willows fm lake (Andrew Steele via Herts BC); 4ad Common Terns 2 carrying fish but no juvs observed, 4 Hobby ad & 3juv, 2 Bullfinch calling & glimpsed nr SpotFlys (Bob Husband, Fay Broom, Marian Rastelli, Mike Cawthorne et al) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Whinchat together in reedmace just ne of bomb crater field, 2 Kestrel m f, 2 Sand Martin 08:30 (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 1w RED-BACKED SHRIKE still opp Golden Fleece pub. It disappeared for several hours until 4:15 p.m. Then seen very well up to 6 p.m. and probably beyond. (Terence Baker); R-bS went to roost 1935 (Paul Hackett tweet); 3 Green Sandpiper S over pub scrub (Andrew Gouldstone per Twitter); Commmon Sandpiper on Alex (Rob Sheldon per Twitter) *Warren Gorge: incl 2 Gadwall, 7 Great Crested Grebe, Little Egret, 13 Cormorant, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Sand Martin, 2 Willow Warbler (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Wood Farm, Stanmore: Whinchat year running in same weedy patch between houses and London Viewpoint, 1-2 Sedge Warbler, c8 Whitethroat, 5 House Martin, 10 Swallow (Tony Blake) *Woolwich: 32 large terns poss Sandwich Terns over Thames - flew up to Canary Wharf and back again heading E (John Mead) 'Saturday 1st September 2018' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit h W over playing fields 1112, Whinchat 1055-1125 southern & western perimeters of cricket pitch, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap; Small Heath, Small Copper, Brown Argus (APOG Birders) *Beckton SW: 12 Little Egret, Buzzard, Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Tern tick, 16 Common Tern, 30 Black Tern largest flock 14 - all terns upriver, Yellow Wagtail early-am (Dave Morrison tweet) *Bexley: Upper Collage Farm - 2 Whinchat, Meadow Pipit, 2 Hobby, 1 Common Buzzard (Ian Stewart, Jack Headley) *Brent Reservoir: Autumn Bird Count - total of 77 species incl 2juv Garganey, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Whinchat, Tree Pipit, 4 Common Buzzard (Brent Birders) *Broadwater: Little Gull 1435 (BirdGuides) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Canning Town: Sandwich Tern h over Barking Rd 0100 (BirdGuides) *Crossness: 7+ Black Terns on River Thames late-aft, also 2 Little Egret, c200 Teal, Hobby, 4 Common Sandpipers, Ringed Plover, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 25 Redshank, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, Sedge Warbler but otherwise pants (Richard Bonser, Jamie Partridge) *Dagnam Park: 8 Spotted Flycatcher (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *Drayton Green, Ealing: Little Egret W 14:45 (Bill Haines) *Dungeon Hill: Hobby, 6 Whinchat yewlands meadow area feeding along a fence TQ262596 (Ian Ward via Twitter & per Surrey BN); also 1-2 Buzzard, Kestrel, Hobby, 100+ Swallow, 15 House Martin, Nuthatch, 2 Bullfinch, Linnet (per DHSW blog) *Fairlop Waters: Grey Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, Whinchat, Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Reed Bunting, Common Buzzard (Neil Twyford) *Fulham: 1cy Caspian Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls ad 1cy on River Thames by The Crabtree pub (Josh Jones) Photos of Caspian here *Gallions Reach: 3 Oystercatcher, Common Sandpiper, 12 Black Tern, 15 Common Tern, Whinchat; Hummingbird Hawkmoth am (Gary James via Essex BwS) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Swift S over Parliament Hill Cafe, w/ c12 House Martin at 17:00, also 1 Buzzard & 1 Sparrowhawk over (Tim Blackburn) *Harmondsworth: 3 Yellow Wagtail SW c0730 (Jon Middleton tweet) *Ingrebourne Valley: Pied Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, Stonechat, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Paul Hawkins per ELBF FB) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Great White Egret on main lake (Martin Honey per L. Smith); left W 0934 (per FJM); singing Willow Warbler (M. Honey); 2 Common Tern, Common Sandpiper, Greenshank pm, Peregrine, 20 House Martin, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Yellow Wagtail NW (WWT website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir, Barnes: 19 Gadwall, 25 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 9 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe ad & 2juv, 3 Great White Egret circled then SW 09.20 above time for leaving LWC not correct for the call Jan, juv Kingfisher, 12 Swallow SW, 26 House Martin SW, 5 Sand Martin SW, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler (R.Kaye) presumably these GWE seen at Dorney Wetlands at 10.45 JW *Northolt & Greenford CP: Hobby chasing small group of Goldfinch 07.20 (Neil Anderson) *Olympic Park Stratford: 30 House Martin (Rhys Evans) *Primrose Hill: prob local Pochard S 0545, Snipe fos low S 0540, Kestrel thru SE 0635, 0 Swift, 2 House Martin v high N 0615, 4 Meadow Pipit site-fos S/SW - vismig 0540-0740 (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Marsh Harrier, 11 Buzzard SE 1230-1450, 55 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, Green Sandpiper, juv Mediterranean Gull, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Hobby, 6 Kestrel, 6 Yellow Wagtail, 100 Goldfinch (Alan Shearman, Jonathan Wasse et al per ELBF FB); 3 Common Tern (Fraser Simpson per ELBF FB) *Regent's Park: 2 f/imm Common Redstart Readymoney Fountain plantings eastern border 28 favouring low border-fence 0905-0925 at least (Twitter); Spotted Flycatcher (Al Adamoulas tweet) *Richmond Park: 2 Hobby incl juv, Red-legged Partridge, Common Sandpiper, 2 Kingfisher, 26 Swallow around Holly Lodge incl 12+juv & bird w/o red in plumage, 30+ House Martin, Wheatear, 10 Whinchat, 3 Common Redstart, Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher; 20+ Willow Emerald Damselfly (J.Wilczur, H.Bradshaw, P.Redmond, N.Anderson, S.Read) *Ruxley DA14: Honeydale Fm - 2 Hobby, 1 Sparrowhawk, c35 Pied Wagtail, 7 Linnet, 2 Common Buzzard (Ian Stewart, Jack Headley) *Sevenoaks WR: 8 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe 2 juv, Grey Heron, Little Egret, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper (Stephen Greenstreet via Kent OS); also 2 Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, 3 Kingfisher pr & juv fr willow hide, Peregrine high over, Nuthatch (per Susanna Clerici via Kent OS) *Sewardstone: 2 Whinchat 09:27 in hedgerow to ne of KGV Reservoir causeway (Martin Shepherd) *Sewardstone Marsh: Whinchat on Patty pools early-am (Neville Smith) *Sidcup: ORTOLAN BUNTING heard only over York Ave 1:17am (Ian Stewart) *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: Whinchat, 7 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Staines Reservoirs: 17 Black Tern early-am but no sign of Red-necked Phalarope (Bob Warden per Franko Maroevic); 2 Turnstone 1105, 5 Common Sandpiper, Sandwich Tern low over 1025, 31 Black Tern s basin by 1010, 7 Swift, Hobby (Jonathan Nasir tweets); 36 Black Tern, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Curlew, Whimbrel, 3 Dunlin, Little Gull, Black-necked Grebe 6pm (Thomas Gibson) *Tate Modern: Spotted Flycatcher on birches behind Peregrinewatch 3pm (Andrew Peel) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: Grey Wagtail, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrest, 9 House Martin, 9 Common Buzzard, 16 Swallow, 7 Chiffchaff, 51 Stock Dove, 10 Blackcap, 3 Little Owl, 2 Willow Warbler, Bullfinch, Kestrel, 13 Rook, 7 Lapwing (Samuel Levy) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Little Egret, 8+ Snipe, 3 Common Sandpiper & Green Sandpiper main gp, Greenshank still on scrape fr causeway 1000 (Herts BN tweet); Greenshank still 1445, Whinchat grass field n of main gp (TyttGP tweet); 3 Little Egret main gp, 3+ Hobby ad 2juv scrape (Steven Pearce); also 3 Common Tern (Tyttenhanger Birders via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Sparrowhawk, 6 Common Sandpiper, Garden Warbler, Green Sandpiper in overflow channel nr Lockwood, 3 Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Green Woodpecker (Rhys Evans) *Wanstead Flats: 1w RED-BACKED SHRIKE still in pub scrub across large area opposite and right of Golden Fleece pub. Seen at 11 by another birder and then by me on & off but quite regularly for next 2hr. present evng - Twitter; also Whinchat and Lesser Whitethroat (Terence Baker); Whitethroat, 25 Egyptian Goose (Rhys Evans); Marsh Harrier over (Paul Donovan per Bob Vaughan via Twitter) *Wraysbury GP: Great White Egret SW (Chris Lamsdell) Archived News Link to previous months